moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2020 live action/3D animated reboot movie)
The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad is to be an upcoming reboot of the original Thomas and the Magic Railroad, starring Didi Conn, Brian O'Conner, John Leguizamo, Steve Martin, Michael Gambon, Pierce Brosnan, Kate Melton, Nick Palatas, Julia Roberts (voice only in narrations), Crispin Glover, Owen Wilson, Connor Corum (voice only), Scarlett Estevez (voice only), Nicolas Cage, David Tennant, Jason Woliner, Danielle Marcot and Erica Luttrell. Also starring the voice talents from Joseph May, Keith Wickham, Ringo Starr, Kevin Frank, Rob Rackstraw, Emma Watson, Steven Kynman, Joe Mills, Jim Broadbent, Michael J. Fox, David Spade, Tom Kenny, Mara Wilson, Neil Crone, Thomas F. Wilson, Seth MacFarlane, Matthew Broderick, Kath Soucie, Carolyn Lawrence, Grey Delisle, Tim Curry, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Helena Bonham Carter, David Tennant, Bailee Madison, Nancy Cartwright, Tress MacNeille, Nigel Pilkington, Tom Stourton, Timothy Dalton, Rob Paulsen, Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Christopher Ragland, Will Ferrell, David Collins, Bill Hader, Mindy Kailing, Amy Poehler, Owen Wilson, Thomas Sangster, Dane Cook, David Thewlis, Steve Buscemi, Matthew Lillard, Ben Stiller, Julie Bowen, Linda Cardellini, Shane Dundas, Seth Green, Pierce Brosnan, John Cleese, Maurice LaMarche, Dee Bradley Baker, Jim Cummings, Kate Harbour, Eric Idle, Hank Azaria, Stephen Mangan, Denis Leary, James May, Michael Keaton, Eddie Redmayne, Rufus Jones, Chris Parnell and Alec Baldwin. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 12, 2020. Plot Summary The villains, PT Boomer and Diesel 10 along with Daisy, George, Splatter and Dodge are planning to destroy the entire railroad population and it's up to Thomas, Percy and the other brave young heroes to save the universe and to prevent the villains from finding out about the lost engine. Live Cast Members *Didi Conn as Stacy Jones (respective part in the series) *Brian O'Conner as Horace Schemer (respective part in the series and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) *John Leguizamo as Billy Twofeathers (replacing the late Russell Means and succeeding from Tom Jackson respectively) *Steve Martin as Barton Winslow (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively and silent cameo appearance) *Michael Gambon as JB King (silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot and succeeding from Mart Hulswit respectively) *Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (replacing the late George Carlin and succeeding from Alec Baldwin respectively) *Kate Melton as Lily (during childhood years) *Nick Palatas as Patch (during childhood years) *Julia Roberts as Grownup Lily (narrating the story sequence) *Crispin Glover as Grownup Patch *Gavin Lewis as Burnett Jr. *Aiden Lewandowski as Patch Jr. *Owen Wilson as Burnett Stone (replacing Peter Fonda respectively) *David Tennant as C. Junior (replacing Michael E. Rodgers respectively) *Connor Corum as Young Burnett (voice in flashback sequences) *Scarlett Estevez as Young Tasha (voice in flashback sequences) *Nicolas Cage as PT Boomer (replacing the late Doug Lennox respectively) *Jason Woliner as Matt Jones (now 35 years old, taking over Stacy's desk right after her retirement and ever since Dan Jones' passing at the age of 28 and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) *Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones (now 33 years old, taking over Midge's place at the fortune telling house, right after her passing at the age of 72 and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) *Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (now 35 years old, taking over Ginny's place at the farming business, right after her passing at the age of 69 and silent cameo appearance in the movie reboot) Voice Cast Members *Joseph May as Thomas (voice) *Christopher Ragland as Percy (voice) *Stephen Mangan as Gordon (voice) *Daniel Kaluuya as Henry (voice) *Rob Rackstraw as James (voice) *Emma Watson as Mavis (voice) *Steven Kynman as Duck (voice) *Joe Mills as Oliver (voice) *Jerry Tondo as Toby (voice) *Michael J. Fox as Edward (voice) *David Spade as Bill (voice) *Tom Kenny as Ben (voice) *Reese Witherspoon as Lady (voice) *Neil Crone as Diesel 10 (voice) *Thomas F. Wilson as Splatter (voice) *Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) *Matthew Broderick as Murdoch (voice) *Rebecca Shoichet as Emily (voice) *Carolyn Lawrence as Molly (voice) *Grey Delisle as Rosie (voice) *Tim Curry as Diesel (voice) *Joe Pesci as 'Arry (voice) *Daniel Stern as Bert (voice) *Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy (voice) *Chris Parnell as D261 (voice) *David Tennant as Donald and Douglas (voices) *Bailee Madison as Flora (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice) *Nigel Pilkington as Trevor (voice) *Tom Stourton as Terence (voice) *Timothy Dalton as Harold (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice) *Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Eddie Murphy, and Will Ferrell as the Troublesome Trucks (voices) *David Collins as Thomas's Driver (voice) *Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) *Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) *Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice) *Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) *Thomas Sangster as James' Driver (voice) *Dane Cook as Gordon's Driver (voice) *David Thewlis as Edward's Driver (voice) *Steve Buscemi as Toby's Driver (voice) *Matthew Lillard as Duck's Driver (voice) *Ben Stiller as Oliver's Driver (voice) *Julie Bowen as Mavis' Driver (voice) *Linda Cardellini as Molly's Driver (voice) *Shane Dundas as Thomas's Fireman (voice) *Seth Green as Duck's Fireman (voice) *Pierce Brosnan as Stanley (voice) *John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) *Jim Cummings as Toad (voice) *Kate Harbour as Belle (voice) *Eric Idle as Arthur (voice) *Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice) *Stephen Mangan as Neville (voice) *Denis Leary as George (voice) *James May as BoCo (voice) *Michael Keaton as Spencer (voice) *Geddo Watanabe as Stepney (voice) *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan (voice) *Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman (voice) Transcript *''The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad teaser trailer transcript *The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad trailer transcript *The Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' transcript Gallery Category:Remakes Category:Reboots Category:Thomas and Friends movie series Category:Films starring Matthew Lillard Category:Films starring Nick Palatas